Soul Searching
by Scorpia250
Summary: HPxYGO Crossover. Not your normal crossover!Hoping to find a way to defeat YouKnowWho, Harry and the gang must go on a wild goosechase halfway across the world! Who in the world had these memories? And can they help stop the Dark Lord?
1. Prelude

**Scorpia**: I know I know, you're all probably groaning and going "Not Another Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover!" I'm sorry, really I am, but I just got so sick and tired of all the usual "Yugi and co. get invited to Hogwarts" crap. So I decided to try my hand at something more...main stream. Yet this one is different!I swear! Yugi and Co. are NOT going to Hogwarts its going to be the other way around...ooops! I said to much! (slaps hand over her mouth) Any way, I thought I would give this a try and if I recieve five reviews I will continue. If not, I will banish this from the internet and sulk in my own mind with my mind slaves (winks) So no worries XD!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! and Harry Potter, wouldn't I be someplace where I actually WANT to be? Like oh I dunno, maybe the Caribbeans? Or Egypt? But noooo instead I get stuck in boring old Sasebo -.- ; ...

* * *

The walls glistened in the noon day sun as a figure in white slumped in his throne. One hand fisted and his head resting on it, he appeared to be thinking deeply. Appeared that is, for he was taking a 'quick' cat nap that had lasted for about an hour. He didn't notice when a blue robed priest came into the throne room from a door located behind the throne and discretely hidden. 

The blue eyed Priest fought the urge to roll his eyes at the figure in the hard stone throne. How somebody could sleep in that thing was beyond him. Walking up quickly, he shifted the scrolls he held in his arms and, picking out a papyrus scroll with brass ends, gently tapped the person in the back of his head. Ok, lets face it, it was more like a whack upside the head than a tap. The teen in the chair immediately sat up and blinked owlishly down at the priest, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ra damn it, Seth! Why do you always have to do that! That hurt!" The young ruler exclaimed when he recovered his senses.

"Well, it wouldn't be very noble and godly to have some one find you asleep on the throne, now would it Pharaoh?" Seth smirked and dropped the scroll he had into the pile with the others. The Pharaoh just pouted and stuck his tongue out at the impudent Priest in a very ungodly and un-Pharaoh-ish way. He sighed when he saw that this did not faze the Priest.

"So, Priest Seth, why have you awak-er interrupted my thoughts?" He asked. Seth couldn't resist rolling his eyes this time, but bowed to the Pharaoh while he was doing it, so the pharaoh couldn't see. He looked up at the pharaoh through suddenly serious blue eyes and cleared his throat importantly. Straightening up from the bow, he set down all of the scrolls but one.

" I would like you to see this my lord." With a dark cloud seeming to hover over the two, the Pharaoh took the scroll and started to read it. His ruby eyes flashed as he took in all of the information on the papyrus.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, letting the scroll snap shut. "The Shadows cannot be in such disarray! What has happened Seth?" He said, waving the scroll around, a scowl on his handsome face.

"Sire, the Shadows have been taken over. There is another, darker being who can now control them. In a few days, we are expecting the first wave of monsters to plague the city and start to destroy the last barriers to the Shadow Realm. I am sorry lord Pharaoh, but there is nothing we can do."

The Pharaoh was quiet as he considered this. Nothing they could do? The fate of the world could be on his shoulders and he could do nothing! Nothing except… "Priest Seth, as the highest of my council, I have the utmost trust placed upon you. However, my dear cousin and closest friend, I think that I should point out the one way we could save the land of Kehmet from darkness"

Seth paled at those words. The Pharaoh only mentioned that they were friends when something was deadly serious. And from his tone of voice the High Priest could tell that indeed this was a very deadly suggestion. The Pharaoh's words clicked together in his mind and his eyes widened as his face paled even further, making him look green.

"NO!" He exclaimed, his hands clenching into fist. "It is impossible! I will not just stand by as you sacrifice your self!"

"Cousin," The Pharaoh said while closing his eyes and grimacing. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I told you that this would be the last resort, if anything like this ever happened. And it has happened. Seth, I-I just want to say that, yes I may be scared to do this, but I will do everything in my power to stop the Shadows! Now, are you absolutely sure, there is no other way?" The young ruler looked down at his priest and saw a flicker of hope pass through the older teens face.

"Perhaps," Seth said, "Perhaps there is a way, to help preserve your soul, before you sacrifice yourself. You see, the court magicians have been experimenting and have found a way to pull out a little bit of a humans soul. This sliver of soul is then contained with in a magical container. Essentially, your soul could last forever in that container."

The Pharaoh closed his eyes and thought deeply. If ever his kingdom should fall, he would blame himself for all eternity, even when or if, he made it to hymenoptera, the afterlife. Oh how he should have seen this coming. For too long the creatures had been silent and refused to answer anybody's call. He should have known that this was his fate.

Coming to a decision, his ruby eyes snapped open and looked resignedly down at his priest. "Do it. I will not leave Kehmet defenseless." Seth nodded, regret showing in his eyes. He bowed again.

"Yes my Pharaoh. I shall send for the other priests at once." With that he bowed once again and strode out the door, leaving the eighteen year old to contemplate his fate and…his death.

And thus, the soul of the Pharaoh was locked away into an intricate puzzle. But, under his orders, his soul was split into two different parts, one containing his knowledge of magic's, the other his ethereal body and 'true soul'. With this, the Pharaoh banished the darkness from Kehmet and restored peace and light through out the land. Of course his people mourned him, and his passing, but life continued on.  
The Puzzle was guarded over by tomb keepers and was kept with six other items with mystical properties as well. However, whatever became of the other part of the noble kings soul?

It was placed into a small vial of pure crystal, only two fingers wide and one finger tall, glowing with a pure white radiance. The most powerful magical charms were placed upon this small vial, but unfortunately the charms didn't stop human errors. For while the Pharaohs treasures where being moved to his tomb, the vial was lost. Nobody knew what became of that small yet powerful piece of the Pharaohs soul.

Well nobody knew until one, Bill Weasely of the Gringots curse breakers, stumbled across the vial in a dank and dark tomb, almost completely forgotten. This is where our story begins…

* * *

Dumbldore peered over his half moon specticles with curiosity. His light blue eyes shone in the reflection of the strange vial of unknown liquid, which was glowing a pure silverish white. 

"Thought you ought to take a look at this Dumbldore. We found it in a lost temple to the north of the Valley of the Kings. We have some speculation of what it is, but thought you might want totake a stab at guessingwhat it was before we experimented with the liquid." Bill was sitting on the corner of Dumbledores desk, fiddling with a whirling object that made beeping noises and at odd moments put out bursts of different colored light.

Dumbldore smiled a small smile as he stood up from behind the desk, and walked over to the cabinet that held the penseive. Taking the bassen into his old hands, he carried it over to the desk and set it down. Bill, his attention caught by the shimmering in the bowl, set down the wirling thing and stood up, looking from the pensieve to the vial to Dumbldore and back again.

"What? You really think that the stuff in the vial is a memory strand?" He asked increduously of Dumbledore. The wizened old man smiled a small smile and nodded his head again. With that nod, he uncorked the vial and dumped the liquid into the Pensieve.

A bright flash resounded throughout the entire office, spilling out of the office windows and skylight, effectivly lighting up that whole part of Hogwarts. The paintings and suits of armor in the office creaked and whispered as they felt a strange and disturbing magic wash over them. A strange whooshing sound started, but if you really listened to it howling, it sounded as though it was coming from the back of your mind. The entire office was drentched in a cold chill, immidiately follwed by a blast of heat and a blast of sand that had blown in from nowhere.Dumbledore and Bill just stood and watched as all of these things happened, stumped and surprised at the strange magics.

Another wave of the magic enclosed the office wtih a whirl of sand and light. When it disappeared, the paintings where whispering and then shouting and roaring as the two wizards where nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Scorpia:** Sorry, but if you want to read the next chapter I need to receive **FIVE** reviews. ok? five **REVIEWS**. **FIVE REVIEWS**! So review! Please? Ohh and Happy ThanksGiving!  
**Yami:** ...But its not Thanksgiving over there yet...  
**Scorpia**: (rolls eyes) well it is over here so Damade! (mumbles) Baka pharaoh...any way, I know this is gonna be a big flop any way, I mean, only the REALLY good author(esses)s make good crossovers...like White Angel Chan. When is she gonna update? I'm like waiting on the edge of my seat for the next chapter...Oh and one more thing, do you guys want this to be shounen-ai or Yaoi or what? (shrugs) whatever, I'm a big Yaoi fan, but I can make this just friendly if you guys want...I have about a quarter of this story plotted out, but I can easily put in anything you guys want, so yeah.  
**Yami:** Just SHUT UP! geeze,I swear you could keep going on and on and on!  
Scorpia:(sighs) shutting up 

Ja Ne  
Scorpia


	2. Prelude continued

**Scorpia**: (listening to music while pigging out on katsu curry)  
**Yami**: Scorpia...Scorpia...SCORPIA!  
**Yugi**: (takes away head phones and pokes Scorpia)  
**Scorpia**: Huh?Wha?  
**Yugi:** (points to review count)  
**Scorpia:(**Sits up in shock, spraying rice all over) Holy hell!  
**Yami:** -.- you ever heard of say ot not spray it?  
**Scorpia:** I did say it, I just also sprayed it, but still holy shit!I never thought I would get that many reviews in just one day!

Thank you to all who reviewed! I would like to thank the anonymous reviewers, seeing as how I can't send them personal thank yous, but yeah. So thank you!

and thanks to **Leneia**, who pointed out my mistakes and the OOCness of the last chapter. I fixed the grammer/spelling mistakes, but the OOCness is still there...I'll probably change it once I get off of my big lazy butt and do something about it...next month...

**Warnings**: I want to appologize for any OOCness of Bill and Dumbledore, this is my first Harry Potter attempt, so I don't know if I pulled it off (shrugs) I suck at keeping characters in, well, character.

* * *

A cloud covered their vision as a bright light also helped in blinded the two wizards. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, leaving them stranded in a very strange and HOT desert. You could see the sand and a city from the hill they were on, but the distance was covered and foggy, making hazy shapes in the distance. 

Purple and dark blue fog and smoke covered the horizon, making the distance indiscernible. The city itself was filled with the sifting smoke and the buildings where obviously abandoned. They stood bleak and worn down by the fast blown winds, showing holes in the walls or dark doorways with doors missing. Bill looked down the hill with wide eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open. When he got over the shock of being stranded in a strange desert with no clue where they were or how they got there in the first place, he put one hand in his pocket and the other began fiddling with his dragon earring. He then had the misfortune to notice something even weirder.

As he looked down to the pocket that held his hand, he saw the tips of his fingers emerging through the baggy pants he had worn. He also noticed a certain lack of mass to his body and clothes.

"Um, sir? I may not be right, but I'm almost positive that this is not what happens in a memory. I mean, aren't we supposed to be real? I can see right through myself!" He exclaimed, holding up a hand and looking through it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at his own see-through self, fascination apparent in his eyes. "You know, this has never happened to me before. I wonder what could make us like this? Lets experiment, shall we?" He looked up at a slightly panicky Bill with a twinkle in his eye before strolling down the hill.

Bill watched incredulously as Dumbledore walked towards the city that was prominent in the distance. The strange clouds and fog rolled back from Dumbledore's figure. With mixed feelings, Bill took off after the older wizard, quickly catching up.

The two made their way to the middle of the city with no incident. They stopped by a dry fountain and looked around. Bill began to see what was in some of the closer buildings, while Dumbledore peered stoically at the huge palace that rose up on the north side of the city.  
"Perhaps, Mr. Weasly, if we were to check that palace." He more stated than asked and began the trek to the palace. However, before it could be reached, Bill noticed an upside down pyramid, apparently floating from the sky. "Are you sure this is a memory? 'cause this has got to be the strangest memory I have ever been in"

"Actually I'm not sure at all that this is a memory. Think about it, my boy. We are corporeal figures in an obviously different dimension. How else could that pyramid be floating upside down? And the fog is not here. Or we are not where the fog is, which ever you prefer to think about. So we are not in a memory. At least I think. "

"Then, sir, where are we?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, Mr. Weasly." He replied calmly to Bill's question. Bill would have face faulted if they had been in an anime. As such however, he just raised an incredulous eyebrow at the professors back. The whole time they had been talking, they had continued towards the palace.

It was huge, obviously the biggest building in the entire city, with two huge statues as tall as the palace. The sandstone statues/sentries stood silent guard over the long dead palace and city, showing a fierce determination to protect something that was already broken.  
In a gesture of welcome, the doors automatically swung silently open at the touch of the wizened wizard. With creaks and squeaks, the huge slabs of stone swung inward with an unseen force, making the ground they were standing on tremble. The doors banged to a stop and sand drifted down from the obviously unused entry way.

With a pause to look into the depth of the darkness that crowded into the entry way, Dumbledore took out his wand and held it up high.  
"_Lumos_." He muttered, and Bill followed suit. With the two lit wands, they slowly made their way inside. Not more than ten steps had they taken when the doors slammed shut behind them, creating absolute darkness around the lit wands. Then with an audible 'click' the wands were extinguished, leaving the two wizards in the dark.

Shaking his wand a bit, Bill muttered _lumos_ several times, but it wouldn't work. Dumbledore, however wasn't wasting his time. He had spotted a pin prick of light up ahead and it was getting brighter and closer. He squinted his blue eyes and tried to make out what it was.  
Bill was getting very frustrated. "_Lumos_!" He shouted angrily. And surprisingly, his wand lit up, just as the light that Dumbledore had spotted reached them. Light suddenly flooded the chamber, blinding the two. Blinking back after images, Bill looked around.

They had unwittingly walked into a chamber off of the hallway and into a ceremonial chamber. Candles covered the floor and the walls, brackets held blazing torches. And a great pillar covered with steps of candles dominated the main part of the room. Bill gapped wide eyed at everything, noticing great piles of gold in the corners, and beautiful stained glass plates and cups.

Dumbledore wandered over to the candle pillar and began to notice a pattern in the candles placed on the floor. He scrutinized the floor and suddenly his eyes grew wide at the symbol the candles were placed in.

Bill, meanwhile had wandered over to the treasure pile. Knowing he shouldn't touch anything, he began gazing at the vast piles of gold and statuary. A glint from the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he found himself gazing at a beautiful statuette of a golden dragon with a red tint to it. It had two jaws stacked on top of each other and its serpentine body coiled around and around upon itself. He just had to touch it!

It compelled him to reach out, to see more of that beautiful statue. His fingers were wavering before the figure, mere centimeters from its gold touch when a strong hand came up behind him and grabbed his wrist in a firm grip.

Bill shook his head and snapped out of the daze he was in.

"Wha-?" Dumbledore just let go of his wrist and withdrew his own hand, looking below the gold in the pile. Bill followed his gaze and yelped, scrambling away from the pile. There, grinning up at them, was a skull. But not just any skull, it was a skull from some other form of being. It looked more mechanical that anything else, yet it had obviously been a living thing. As he looked closer, he realized the whole pile was of bones! Only the top layer was gold.

"I wouldn't touch anything, if I were you Bill. In case you hadn't noticed, the candles are arranged in a symbol which, I believe, would have consume your soul if you had you touched that, or any other gold piece. Come look." He picked his way among the candles and led Bill back to a spot where the floor was slightly raised, giving him a perfect view of the floor.

The design was similar to him, but he just couldn't remember where he had seen it. "What is it?" he asked nervously, tugging at his earring and then finding his fingers going through it.

"It is a crossing of two symbols. One of the symbols is part of the horcrux and the other is the symbol you have to think about when extracting a memory to put in a Pensieve. I think that this is a form of ancient soul extracting and we are seeing the memory of a soul. But why would they need to have a soul extracted? And why would they still remember this chamber, if this 'soul seeing' is indeed what we are seeing." Dumbledore mused silently, a serious look on his face.

While they were pondering these questions and more questions popped up, they hadn't notice the fog start to roll into the chamber. A sudden wind entered and blew out over half of the candles, and a darkness seemed to invade the room. A sudden wind picked up and blew their cloaks.

Shielding their eyes with their forearms, a dark presence suddenly took form. Darkness seeped from the figure and held their gazes spell bound. You could see nothing except it resembled a human in shape. A deep rich voice boomed, apparently from every where at once.  
"You dare to disturb me! You are not who I was meant for and for that you must be punished!" A dark gathering of magic appeared in the figures hand. "STOP! We meant no harm in any of our actions or whatever we have done to anger you! Please, tell us what we have done to anger you!" Dumbledore shouted over the wind to the figure from behind a shielding arm, the winds starting to push Dumbledore and Bill away from the candles and towards the piles of treasure.

" I have waited. I have waited for the other part of myself to lay claim to me, so that we may once again rid the world of darkness, if ever that time came." The figure said as if repeating something that it had constantly gone over again and again in its mind, as though it had no choice in the matter.

"You have disturbed me from my waiting and you are not the ones I have been waiting for and so you must be punished!" It repeated, as though it couldn't say anything else. The power was crackling in its hand as it released the crackling ball of nothing. They narrowly dodged the attack and a hole appeared in the floor, showing more of the purple fog and blue clouds ominously. Franticly Bill whipped out his wand. "_Rictusempra_!"(1)

The spell was quickly enclosed in the shadows revolving around the thing and had absolutely no affect on it. Dumbledore grabbed Bill and quickly tugged him out the door way and then, with a mighty wrench, they found themselves sweating and panting in Dumbledore's office.

Bill rasped from is doubled over position, "Sir, what does…this mean…?" Dumbledore took a deep breath and pushed his half moon spectacles farther up his nose.

"It means, my dear Mr. Weasly, that we may have found a way to defeat the darkness that is threatening to envelope the Earth." Bill looked incredulously at Dumbledore.

"Defeat lord Voldemort?"

* * *

(1) _Rictusempra_- I don't know how to spell this and I am a bit too lazy to check it out (shrugs) live with it. 

**Scorpia:** I would like to say, for an anonymous reviewer, that the soul splitting is NOT a horcrux. It is a combination of a memory strand and a horcrux. Remember, the magicians had been experimenting and had found a very rough way of splitting a soul and containing it. I hope that doesn't confuse any one, because then I would be confused even more, and I already am confused so yeah. (swirly thingies in eyes) Also this dark beingis NOT Yami, it is simply a part of his mind, thus the repeating. It is a thing, not a he or a she, simply an it with little to no self conciousness. Now I'm even more confused...  
**Yami**: You're always confused! (rolls eyes)  
**Scorpia**: (blinks) And you're saying...what exactly...? Again I want to thank every one! and I would like to request the same amount of reviews as before, but the more the reviews the longer the chapter! So review! Please? Also, I still feel like this ficis not going to go very far, so yeah (shrugs for the billionth time) I might just take this off...what do you guys think?

Five reviews for the next chapter, please.


	3. And the Story Finally Begins!

**Scorpia:** Um I first would like to say that this takes place before the sixth book (obviously) and after the fifth (poor Sirius!) and this is after battle city, but before Awaken the Dragons. I guess you could say this is AU Harry Potter and AU Yu-Gi-Oh! And for those of you who have asked for Yugi or Harry, here they are! Just, please stop asking me when they are going to show up already! Sheeeesh! Two chapters and you're already asking for stuff !(J/k)

Anyway, I still have to get them together and both the gangs will be showing up! So look out for Ron, Hermione, Jou, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Anzu (Yes, I know, I'm gonna put her in only a little bit. SORRY to all Anzu bashers/haters!)Seto, Tristan, Mokuba, and maybe Draco (If you guys want him...(_sweat drops_) I dun know what part he would play or anything, but I guess I could throw him in (_sweat drops some more_))

One more thing...People say the way I write is...well different, or a different style. I dunno what that means, but if you would please tell me if this is true? And if it is true, is it a good different or a bad different? Could you explain what makes it different? I honestly can't tell, so if you could tell me? Er sorry, Rambling...

Now! Enough with my rambling! On with the Show!

* * *

Yugi sighed and looked out the school window. Today was another boring day, with nothing to do but school work and homework. He kind of hoped that something exciting, like Bakura escaping from the shadow realm again or Marik sending someone to the shadow realm, heck even a simple duel, would happen. Ironic how he despised the Shadow Realm, yet it was his only source of entertainment. He sighed again and wished that they had a longer summer break.

Lucky Americans! They got two months of doing nothing but watching TV and hanging out with their friends. Japanese students however only got two WEEKS of break and then it was back to work. And most of that time was spent studying for entrance exams or cram school! He groaned and sunk even lower in his seat.

"Mr. Mouto! Please pay attention!" Mrs. Tanaka yelled, stalking up and smacking him on the head. He bowed his head blushing, and muttered an apology.

"What? I didn't hear you Mouto-san."

"Gomenesai Tanaka-Sensei, it won't happen again."

She snorted. "For your sake, it better not." And stomped back up to the board. Yugi blushed and looked down at the top of his desk, appearing to take notes and not notice the snickering of the other class mates. A sudden rush of anger flowed down the link.

/Want me to take care of them, aibou/ Yami asked. Yugi instantly smiled and felt better./No Yami, it's fine, I really should have been paying attention…/

/That still doesn't give her the right to hit you/

/Actually, she has every right to, something about school rules and all that technical stuff./ Yugi sent a rueful smile to his desk. Yami could feel the smile and quietly shook his head in his soul room.

Yami would have been glad to help his aibou, but since Yugi said not to, then he wouldn't do anything…for now. He retreated once again into the puzzle, looking over Yugi protectively.

Yugi sighed, rolled his eyes at Yami's protectiveness (which was ignored by Yami) and went back to taking notes. English was the most boring of all his subjects, seeing as how he had learned it a long time ago. His grandfather had taught him English and French when he was little, though he had forgotten the French. However, just because he knew the language doesn't mean he would get credit, he would have to take the actual class to get the stupid credit he needed to graduate.

Finally the annoying bell rang its song, and a stampede of hungry students ran out for lunch. (**1**) Yugi thankfully packed up his stuff and scooted out the door as fast as he could.

"Hey Yug'! Over here!" Once in the lunchroom, he saw his best friends, among them Jonouchi Katsuya, otherwise known as Jou, Honda Hiroto, Anzu Masaki, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar. Waving once to his friends he grabbed his lunch and sat down with them.

"So, any thing exciting happen?" He asked gazing around with hopeful eyes. The rest of them shook their heads and continued eating.

"Well, Jou made the discovery that you shouldn't eat anything in the science lab." Honda said, with a smirk at Jou. Jou spluttered.

"Hey! How was I s'possed to know those strawberries were an experiment! They should'a put a warning sign on them, 'stead of lettin em stay out!"

Anzu sweat dropped. "Um Jou? We have been working on that experiment for two days now. You just now found that out?" Jou shrugged sheepishly.

"Well that's what you get when you get Jonouchi and anything edible together in the same room!" Honda teased. This, of course started a fight between the two while their friends ignored the every day occurrence.

The rest of the day past by without anything more happening (unless you count Malik blowing up the science lab not once, but twice) much to Yugi and Yami's disappointment. Soon enough, Yugi found himself in his room doing the homework from today, his radio playing softly in the background. Finally though Yugi was done, his stuff packed up and put away. Now he had a whole evening of nothing to do looming ahead.

Yugi sighed and sat at his desk bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do! Nothing on TV, all his friends at their homes working on projects or something for school, and all the bad guys had been rightfully put in their place by a bit of shadow magic. His eyes took on a glazed look.

/Yami/ he whined a bit./I'm bored/

/I'm sorry to hear that aibou. What do you propose I do about it/ Yami replied, a hint of sarcasm coming through the link.

Yugi sighed./ You could always tell me what it was like back in Egypt.../ he thought hopefully to the older spirit residing within him. Yami was silent for a bit.

/Aibou, you know I can't remember much about my life in Khemet. All I know is that I was a Pharaoh and banished a darkness from the Earth, closing the Shadow Realm. And I only learned the last part from Ishizu./

/Well have you ever_ tried_ to remember/ Yami was silent for a moment before answering icily.

/Yes I have tried. And I told you, I can't remember./ With that he shut off his part of the link abruptly, leaving an extremely sorry Yugi back in the real world.

"Yami?" He picked up the huge golden pyramid around his neck. "Yami, I know you can hear me. I'm really sorry, Yami, I didn't mean to pry. C 'mon Yami, I said I'm sorry. Please?" He asked while looking straight into the puzzles eye. A warm wave passed through the link, dispelling all of Yugi's guilt. Yami had accepted his apology and wasn't going to give him the silent treatment.

Yugi sighed and then decided he would go to the arcade, even though his friends weren't going. He could still feel the comfort of Yami's presence, acting like warm arms wrapped securely around him. Picking up his school jacket, he put it on over his black tank top and walked to the arcade, still bored out of his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, not really half way around the world, but almost, a young boy with raven black hair and startling green eyes was in the same predicament. He, of course knew that danger could be potentially lurking around every bend, though he had quickly tired of thinking of ways to stop Voldemort if he ever showed up at his doorstep. He had absolutely nothing to do besides bug Dudley, and he knew he would get into trouble if he did that.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling in his small and cluttered room, wishing that something exciting would happen, or that he would at least get an owl or something! He paused in his thinking. Well, he may not get an owl, but he could send one. He could write Hermione and Ron to find out if everything was alright, and nobody was in trouble or hurt.

Sitting up with a creak of the bed and going over to his desk, he took out some parchment and a quill and started writing, describing the boredom and usual daily life.

Soon he had the letters written and Hedwig was winging off to deliver them both. Harry sighed, once again bored. He put his head down on his arms at the desk and shut his eyes, wishing the boredom would GO AWAY! He blinked a few times before he slipped into a quick nap. After all, what better way to pass the time away?

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore had performed a simple finding spell, to see if there was any connection to the soul memory(which was safely put back into the vial) or if anything was missing. After all, three thousand years had passed and things were bound to get lost sometime.

And surprisingly, he had found a signal. It was faint, but Albus could make out that the connection was in Japan. What it was, or even where in Japan, he had yet to work out. Which was why Severous Snape was standing in his office.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" Snape asked disdainfully, standing before the desk stiffly, arms crossed. Dumbledore looked at him over his half moon spectacles, his fingers making a small pyramid as he leaned back slightly in his chair.

"I have need of your services, Severous. I need you to go to Japan for the Order. Will you go?" He looked at the professor, no twinkle in the serious blue eyes. Snape looked at the professor and scowled, before nodding his head in acceptance.

"I don't suppose," He said flippantly (a/n: Yay! I used a vocab word!) " That any one else will be informed of my absences. Or of my new mission." Dumbledore nodded once at Snape's proclamation.

"Where am I headed to headmaster?"

"You need to contact the Japanese Ministry first in Tokyo, then I shall give you a spell for finding what you are searching for. You should then find it, and you are to come back straight to me, with no delay. I expect a full report, Severous."

Snape nodded his understanding. "And just what am I searching for?" He drawled out. Dumbledore gave a small half smile.

"How am I supposed to know that? That is why I am sending you! Now, get to it." and Snape was dismissed, slightly confused (not that it showed).

* * *

(1) **_and a stampede of hungry students ran out for lunch_**- In Japanese schools, they actually have lunch in the class rooms, with people stopping by to bring in bento boxes that the school made. That or they bring their own lunches (shrugs)just a little fact I thought might be interesting to you guys. Oh and the whole summer break thing is true, they only have two weeks. And Sensei Teachers DO have the right to hit their students, and in some extreme cases they use rulers (winces at thought) ouch. 

**Scorpia**: (dazed look on face) I met them. They were so cool. I actually MET them! (goes on and on and ON)

**Yugi**: Um Scorpia, who did you meet?

**Scorpia**: (in dazed voice) James and Oliver Phelps.

Yami: Who? Why are they so important, they have you looking like you could get run over by a truck and not care... . Actually that wouldn't be half bad...

**Scorpia:** (sighs dreamily) they play the weasley twins in the Harry Potter movies (sighs again, looking at her picture of them) They came to Sasebo to promote the fourth Movie! I got to shake their hand and take pictures with them! And They were so COOL! (Sighs and looks at picture again)

**Yami:** . will you quit staring at that thing! You haven't stopped ever since you got it!

**Scorpia:** Nope! I'm gonna frame this and hang it! Too bad Emma, Rupert, and Daniel where up in Tokyo instead of coming down here...(Pouts) But it was still COOL!

**Yugi:** Um I think we'd better stop, this is getting kind of long...

**Scorpia**: But they were COOL!

**Yami**: Yeah you're right aibou.

**Scorpia**:(still talking about Oliver and James) and they were so tall! They looked so funny sitting behind a table that was a quarter of their size and sitting in teeny tiny chairs! When they stood up and walked away, they stood up and walked flat OVER the chairs!

**Yugi:** Good Bye every one! Merry Christmas if you celebrate!

**Yami:** And happy Holidays to all who don't!

**Yugi and Yami**: Ja Ne!

**Scorpia**: and they were-

**Yugi and Yami**: SHUT UP!


	4. crappiest chapter eversorry

**Yami**: (drags Scorpia out from where she is hiding and pushes her toward the waiting readers.)  
**Scorpia**: hehe um hi you guys. I-i would just like to say that, I have finally um decided about the um orientation of the uh characters in this er story...(tries to duck away but is forcibly detained by Yami)  
**Yugi**: Scorpia...why do you try to keep run away?  
**Scorpia:** Well Yugi, once I say this, I can't very well retract what I am going to say. (takes a deep breath before facing the audience) First off, I would like you to know that I would like you to keep reading this, despite what I say. And please, at least let me finish telling you why I have decided this before you write me off and leave. Second, please don't flame me, just because I have chosen this story to be this way. I don't particularly like flames(unless they are helpful).

Now, I have chosen this story to be...Shounen-ai. (cringes) I'm sorry. I just can't resist the temptation, and a lot more reviewers asked for yaoi...so I decided to go in between and do a shounen-ai. I will not have Yugi and Yami declaring undying love (well not at the beginning..(shifty eyes)) or kissing, just a few fluff filled moments including, but not limited to, cuddling, hand holding, and declaring uncertainties about their feelings to each other! So If you don't like that, just pretend that it's brotherly love...(beams) So I hope you guys understand, and that you don't flame me ((praying)Please don't flame me, please!) and that I made at least one person happy...

**On with the Show!**

* * *

"Konichiwa." A perky automated female voice spoke from the speakers. Snape's eye twitched in annoyance at the shrill sound. " Ni yonju nihongo des ichi, kudasai . Arigato gosaimasu." It continued for what seemed like forever, in hundreds of languages. Finally though, it spoke in English. "If English is your main language, please press numbers 1423. Thank you and have a nice day." 

Snape quickly pushed the buttons on the stupid phone. The stupid Ministry of Magic in Japan Tokyo had the same operation as the one in England, which included the annoying voice. The only difference was the style of phone booth, this one being a smoky glass, silver style. But not for long. A whirring sound filled the glass booth as it shifted and transformed into a red telephone booth that was found around England. Snape felt his eye twitch again and his jaw had a tick.

Snape had been up all night trying to get the authorities in Tokyo to allow him to search Japan. Unfortunately, they had to go through all the formal paper work and they had to abide exactly to tradition. Heaven forbid they ever look out side the box. Now, he just had to listen through 1,423 languages that included troll, fairy, and some horrible screeching which he suspected was Merperson. To say the least, he was NOT happy, at all.

"Please state your name and business with the Tokyo Ministry of Magic."

"Snape, here to pick up search warrants and paperwork." He bit out harshly, almost growling, into the phone receiver. Another whirring sound followed by a click. "Please place the pin button on your persons and hold on tight. Have a nice day!" Snape stiffly complied to do as the voice had asked, quickly pinning the badge that Stated 'Snape. Paperwork, Search Warrant Pickup. English. (Grouchy old sour puss)' It had a shimmer to it, and Snape could tell that when other people looked at it, they would see their own language instead of English.

He had realized that they had put the sour puss comment and was about to go ballistic before he was thrown violently against the wall of the booth. He had forgotten to hold on tightly. The phone booth had shot straight up, going fast enough to pull his face back for a couple of G's. Finally though, the booth came to a direct halt, causing Snape to hit his head against the ceiling. The doors dinged open and Snape walked out, rubbing his head and glaring at anyone who passed.

The ministry was located on a building that floated almost a mile up, hidden invisible by several thousand charms. The building had been up here for hundreds of years, ever since the Ministry began, and was one of Japans biggest tourist spots for vacationing wizards, after all the view was magnificent. They had had trouble with airplanes a few times since they had been invented, but they had fixed that with a simple barrier charm, not unlike the one used at the Quiddich Wolrd Cup, that bounced things up or down and away from the building.

Quickly walking into the main room, he didn't stop to admire the three-sixty view of the sky, or of the statue ( the same one in the English Ministry). The view was three-sixty because the floor has a grill pattern, and on top of the grid is a glass that has been protected by charms to never break. It's quite a lovely view. He stalked down the hall way, and came to a door labeled 'Paper Work Pick Up'. He entered, and was instantly enveloped in noise and confusion. Who knew that paperwork pickup could be so confusing?

Various wizards and witches were sitting behind hundreds of small desks, sorting, typing, writing, and generally trying to help people. The ministry wizards were all dressed in blue, an old almost kimono style of robing that included the Obi that most found on men Yukatas, however both sex's could be seen wearing this style.

Snape, his eye lid now twitching even more, settled in for a long wait behind a couple of Hags that obviously didn't like the light, or the view according to their loud and obnoxious complaining. Snape felt the tick in his jaw and eyelid increase. He was in for a long wait.

(break line isn't working!...)

Down in Domino city, one, Yugi Mouto sneezed as he ate his breakfast, which consisted of sweet eggs and rice.

"heehee bless you, Yugi." his granfather smiled as he walked away from the stove, a frilly pink apron on. "Was somebody thinking about you? Perhaps a young and beautiful admierer of the duel mosters champion?" A perverted grin crossed his face as he thought this. Yugi sweatdropped and blushed at his granfather.

"Grandpa! Don't say those things!" He complained. /and tell him that apron is aweful, aibou./

"And could you please NOT wear that apron?" he asked on behalf of the pharaoh.

His grandfather just chuckled and sat down to eat, taking the apron off and draping it across the back of his chair. Yugi just turned back to his eggs and ate them in record time. By the time Suguroku Mouto had taken a bite, his grandson had eaten everything and had jumped up, grabbed his jacket and ran away from the table.

"I'll be at the arcade with my friends grandpa!" he shouted as he ran out of the house, the door slamming behind him. Sugoroku continued to smile, thanking kami-sama for letting Yugi have friends. He had been conserned when Yugi never seemed to have any friends and got beaten up almost every day it seemed. He didn't know what had happened, but suddenly Yugi had friends, who seemed to really care about him. And he was greatful to Kami-sama for that.

(line break thingie won't work!...)

'Finally!' Snape thought to himself as he walked through the crowded lobby of the Tokyo Ministry of Magic, clutching three folders worth of papers tightly in his hand. Geeze, it had taken over four hours for him to get those papers, you would think he had been taking out a dragon's ransom from Gringotts!

Scoweling fiercly, he made his way to the damn phone booth and scoweled as he found himself accompanied by the same two hags who had complained about the view. The tick was slowly coming back into force as the doors closed.

By the time the elevator had made its short plunge to the ground, Snape was twitching uncontrolably. Stalking away from the booth, he headed to the Shinjuku district, known by humans as the weirdest place in Tokyo. This was also the place equivilant to Diagon Alley in Japan.

Heading down the subway steps, he muttered a quick spell and was sucked through the stairs and into the Ginza. He was struck by the bright colors and weird things people wore. People with transfigured cat ears walked boldly in front of people, bright purple and black knee high socks flashed by, hats with talking animals on them strolled by, and hair styles stuck straight up! A girl with fairy wings and a bright pink dress drifted by and gave him a chirpy "Konnichiwa!" before lazily drifting by him and up to the muggle subway station.He gave a heavy sigh and made his way to Jusco, the place where he was staying.

Rumaging through his bags, he pulled out the vial and set it on an intricate map of Japan. Waving his wand over the vial, he spoke a spell that shot purple sparks from his wand. The vial itself seemed to resist the spell for a little bit, the vial glowing a brighter silver, before spinning and stopping on the lower island Kyushu. Moving the vial, Snape saw that it had landed on a city called Domino.

He grimly got ready to leave, knowing know that Domino city was his final destination.

(...the line thingies! The line thingies!)

Translations: Aibou- Partner 

Hikari- Light

Yami- Dark (short for kudaiyami, meaning darkness)

Konichiwa-Hello, good afternoon

Ni yonju nihongo des ichi, kudasai . Arigato gosaimasu.- jumbled words...Nihongo means the Japanese language, ichi means one, arigato gosaimasu means thank you very much have a nice day, the rest is just thrown in 'cause I hear them all the time (even though I don't know what they mean...)

Jusco- a great store where many magical items can be found (sparklies in eyes) any thing, from cards, to make up, to the latest video games and the magical photo booth and magical book store...(sighs) I miss it sooooo! Jusco was the only place I could get my clip in white and pink hair!

(...erm yeah, you know)

Scorpia: geeze, I feel like this chapter was rushed. -.- that and i didn't get enough into it. (sighs) I"m sooooooooo sorry, but I"m afraid this chapter just isn't up to par with any of the other chapters.. heck, I bet nobodies even reading this thing any more! but erm yeah.

first off: ideas! I will gladly welcome every idea you have for this story! Any idea at all! the truth is, I'm in a bit of a mental slump right now, what from moving to a different country...everything here is sooooo strange! I don't see how you people can live here...

Yami: -.- you lived here for ten years scorpia.  
Scorpia: yeah, but...it's just so different

Second off: pairings! (if you can call them pairings...) YamixHikari for YGO. If any body would want to make a special request for HP pairings, please do so in your review. And please remember, there will NOT be too much shounen-ai. (unless people ask for it... . ) Just think of it as Brotherly love if you don't like it.(grins)

Lastly: I'm so sorry this is late...I've been dying without my computer. but hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow or the next day. Once agian, I am so sorry about the lateness and quality. next chapter should be way more exciting! (wink)

So Ja Ne!  
Scorpia


End file.
